elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Wild Elves
The Wild Elves Treść Oryginał= The Wild Elves by Kier-Jo Chorvak In the wilds of most every province of Tamriel, descended philosophically if not directly from the original inhabitants of the land are the Ayleids, commonly called the Wild Elves. While three races of elven stock, Salache (or High), Boiche (or Wood), and Moriche (or Dark) have assimilated well to the new cultures of Tamriel, the Ayleids and their brethren have remained aloof of our civilization, preferring to practice the old ways far from the eyes of the world. The Wild Elves speak a variation of Old Cyrodilic and not Tamrielic, separating themselves further even than their more urbanized Elven cousins. In temperament they are dark-spirited and taciturn, though they doubtless act differently with outsiders (or "Pellani" in their tongue) than within their own tribes. Indeed, one of the finest sages of the University of Gwilym was a civilized Ayleid elf,Tjurhane Fyrre (1E 2790 - 2E 227) whose published work on Wild Elves suggests a lively, vibrant culture. Fyrre is one of the very few Ayleids to speak freely on his people and religion, and even he said "the nature of the tribes of Ayleid are multi-hued, their personalities often wildly different from their neighbor tribes." (Fyrre, T. "Nature of Ayleidic Poesy" p. 8, Univ of Gwilym Press, 2E 12) Like any alien culture, Wild Elves are often feared by the simple people of Tamriel. The Ayleids continue to be one of the greatest enigmas of the continent of Tamriel. They seldom appear in the pages of written history in any role, and then only as a strange sight a chronicler stumbles upon before they vanish into the wood. When probable fiction is filtered from common legend, we are left with almost nothing. The mysterious ways of the Ayleids have remained shrouded since before the first era, and may well remain so for thousands of years to come. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Dzikie elfy Autor: Kier-jo Chorvak Na pustkowiach prawie każdej prowincji Tamriel pojawiają się ayleidzi, zwani powszechnie dzikimi elfami, wywodzący się pod względem filozofii, jeśli nie dosłownie, od pierwotnych mieszkańców tych terenów. Podczas gdy trzy elfie rasy-Salache (elfy wysokiego rodu), Boiche (leśne elfy) i Moriche (mroczne elfy) - przystosowały się dobrze do nowych kultur Tamriel, ayleidzi i ich bracia trzymają się z dala od naszej cywilizacji, woląc praktykować dawne obyczaje z dala od oczu świata. Dzikie elfy używają odmiany języka starocyrodiiliańskiego, stroniąc od języka Tamriel i oddzielając się od centrów cywilizacji na Tamriel nawet bardziej niż najmniej zurbanizowani z ich elfich kuzynów. Z usposobienia są ponurzy i małomówni — chociaż jest tak z punktu widzenia osób postronnych (czyli „Pellani” w ich języku), a w kręgu swych własnych plemion bez wątpienia zachowują się inaczej. Zaiste, jeden z najwspanialszych mędrców Uniwersytetu Gwilym był cywilizowanym ayleidem — Tjurhane Fyrre (1E2790-2E227), którego opublikowane prace na temat dzikich elfów wskazują na tętniącą życiem kulturę. Fyrre to jeden z naprawdę niewielu ayleidów, który swobodnie wypowiadał się na temat swojego ludu i religii i jak sam powiedział: „natura ayleidzkich plemion ma wiele odcieni, ich osobowości różnią się często znacznie od sąsiednich plemion” (Fyrre, T., Natura poezji ayleidów, s. 8, Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gwilym, 2E12). Jak każda obca kultura, dzikie elfy są często przedmiotem obaw prostych mieszkańców Tamriel. Ayleidzi nie przestają być jedną z największych zagadek kontynentu Tamriel. Rzadko w ogóle pojawiają się na stronicach kronik historycznych, a jeśli już, to są tylko dziwnym widokiem, który ukazuje się kronikarzowi, po czym znikają w lesie. Gdy od pospolitych legend oddzieli się to, co prawdopodobnie jest fikcją, nie zostaje prawie nic. Dzieje ayleidów pozostają okryte tajemnicą od czasów przed pierwszą erą i mogą jeszcze pozostać w takim stanie przez wiele tysięcy lat. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki